


Redemption

by scathach1852



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scathach1852/pseuds/scathach1852
Summary: Just a short dabble about a dream.





	

The night air caresses my skin like silk, the breeze wrapping around my tired form. The earthy scent of trees floods my senses. I look around and see shadows cast from such little light as the window allows to enter. Right before my eyes, the shadows grow and seem to almost take on a monstrous form. The puddle of light from outside appears to dry up and shadows take its place. The darkness then grows higher, towering above my bed in the shape of a demon. His black, scaly wings miss brushing the ceiling by mere inches. His countenance so horrible; I cannot bear to describe it. I dare not remember his appearance, lest I never sleep again. He tortures me with my thoughts, forcing me to stay awake. His words are uttered in a gravelly voice that chills my blood and nearly turns it to slush. I attempt to back away, and yet; my body betrays me. I've been frozen in place to listen to his speech for all eternity. Sadness overwhelms me and I take in a ragged breath to fuel my tears. The devil laughs at me, knowing I may not even have the human comfort of tears. The smell of decay, of death, of sheer evil grows greater as I notice that the room has slipped away, leaving me in a foreign place. This place, like hell, is so hot the ground almost appears to boil but yet, somehow I only know that is an illusion. The demon lord looks at me one last time, as if I am some scrap of rotting and maggoty meat which needs to be thrown away and grants me one last chance in which to speak. I gladly take this opportunity in which to leave this wretched place and open my mouth to say the words which condemned me here in the first place. I mumble under my breath and the demon roars at me to speak louder. I take a deep breath, look into those fearsome eyes and let my words be heard... "I did it with her in mind; it was not at all for me." Finally, the tears come flooding out from deep inside and I feel free.

  
The tears run down my cheek like twin rivers, washing away the grime on my face. As the first of the tear drops hits the earth, the burning ground hisses and the flames extinguish themselves. The more the tears fall, the more the scenery changes. Where there was once a barren wasteland, a forest springs to life. The demon seeing this, roars in defeat and vanishes, leaving behind nothing but a faint acrid scent as his calling card. I sink to the ground in weariness, letting the tears flow freely. A gentle breeze stirs the trees around me and I look around in awe at its beauty. A soft voice calls my name and I look around, startled by the thought I am not alone. The smell of rose petals and of a refreshing rain reaches my nose; I am baffled for they seem to have no origin and yet the scent is everywhere. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and I relax, leaning into the strong presence. I slowly turn my head and see an angel before me. This ethereal being shines like the soft morning sunlight; his skin glows as the moon when it is full. His brown hair flows in the breeze, reaching down to the back of his knees. He kisses my forehead softly, and I fall into a peaceful slumber.

  
When I awaken, I am in a room decorated in many shades of white. The angel whispers sweet words in my ears. I am free of the demon and no longer in its thrall. My dreams will be clean and I shall no longer fear the nameless one. I feel content to be in this place; Heaven I believe it to be. The angel merely smiles at me and shakes his head before he tells me I'm not in heaven but merely dreaming. I learn that through my selfless actions, I attained salvation for both my soul and the soul of my beloved. With a heavy heart, I learn that I must go back soon. Upon hearing this, I shake my head, stubbornly, such as a young child would be wont to do. The angel tilts my head up and I look into his violet eyes. He comes closer to me and lays a gentle kiss upon my lips. His lips seem as soft as rose petals and I ache to stay in this moment forever.

  
The morning sunlight shines on my face, awakening me to the new day. I yawn and stretch, looking around my room. I see all my belongings on my shelves and smile up at my stuffed animals. I tilt my head because I feel something is amiss in my room. I get up and look on the floor, where I find a single pink rose petal. My eyes feel heavy and grainy as if I had been crying all night; I look at my pillow to find drying spots of moisture. My mind drifts back to the dream I had last night and I wonder if it was real. Could I have seen damnation and could I have met an angel? If it was just a dream, then am I safe from damnation or… was that just a preview of events to come? Shrugging my shoulders, I hum a song to myself and get ready for the day.


End file.
